My Favorite Pervert
by Kyasaarin-chan
Summary: "Pervert." "Yeah, but I'm your Pervert." Mikan smiled.


My Favorite Pervert "Ugh. Pervert!" "Yeah, but I'm your pervert." Mikan smiled .  
It was another wonderful day at Gakuen Alice. The students of Class 2-B are still the same. Weird and chaotic. Their classroom is really messy. The mess was mostly caused by the troublemakers; Kitsuneme and Koko. The popular twin sisters; Anna and Nonoko are discussing right now about boys. Sumire is busy chasing Koko. Mochu and a few other classmates are either admiring Natsume or Mikan. Yes, Mikan Sakura is one of the most popular students there now. She even has her own fanclub. Hotaru is now flying away from Ruka through her duck scooter. She still blackmails him even though they're in a relationship. The Natsume Ruka fanclub were very sad to know that they were both taken. They soon changed into Natsume Mikan fanclubs and Ruka Hotaru fanclub. But a few were still loyal to the NatsumeRuka fanclub. The senpais are about to graduate. And Youichi,weeell, he's sitting on the lap of Mikan. Youichi actually has a crush on Mikan. "Onee-chan.."  
"Yes?"  
" Can you tell me about the time when Natsume 'nii-chan visited you in the Labyrinth Mansion?"  
"Hmmm. Alright."  
"'They make a great family. Natsume and Mikan are the parents." The others thought.  
"Oh, yeah! Mikan, tell us about that. You never told us that before!"  
"Alright!"  
"Nee-chan, please make an Illusion of it. I want to see what really happened."  
"Alright. " Natsume smirked and Mikan closed her eyes. She concentrated and then the flashback appeared.  
"Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume called.  
"Natsume?" Mikan asked. She helped him climb up the balcony. Natsume held both of her hands. They stared into each others eyes and then Mikan began to cry.  
"H-how d-did y-you find me?" Mikan asked.  
"It was because you were calling me, right?"  
"Huh? I wasn't calling you!"  
Natsume started climbing down.  
"H-hey wait!"  
"With this barrier, I can't save you. Damn."  
" I'm really happy that you came to see me. Being with you here is enough for me."  
"I'm so happy that I think I had enough christmas presents for all my life now."  
"Ahh. I forgot to give you your Christmas present!"  
"Is there anything you want, Natsume?"  
Everybody was watching intently.  
"This is my favorite part." Mikan muttered.  
"Our favorite part." Natsume smirked.  
"Ooohh. This is interesting." Nonoko and Anna said.  
"Blackmail material." Hotaru said as Ruka sweatdropped and took the camera away from her.  
"Fine. But you owe me pictures." Hotaru said.  
"Alright."  
"This is so romantic." Sumire said.  
"Yeah." Koko muttered.  
"Kinda." Kitsuneme and Mochu said.

"...Me" Natsume uttered.  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
"Kiss me."  
"K-k-k-kiss? "  
"Yeah. Are you deaf?"  
"B-but..."  
"Hn.I guess I should leave now." He climbed down and Mikan held his hands.  
"No!Wait!"  
"I came all the way here and you won't give me a single kiss?"  
" Gyaaaaaaaahh."  
"No one's looking. Do it."  
"Fine.." Mikan closed her eyes and leaned.

"Wow. So romantic." The others muttered.  
"Guys, I know something about this! I know what happened before Natsume went to Mikan!" Koko shouted.  
"Really?" "Yeah"  
"Tell us later!"  
"Tch." Natsume muttered.  
"What was he talking about?" Mikan asked.  
"Nothing." Koko overheard their conversation.  
"No, Mikan-chan, it's not nothing! I'll tell you later!"  
"Alright." Natsume burnt Koko and he ran around the room. After a while, Mikan decided to speak.  
" Pervert. You forced me to kiss you." Mikan said.  
"Admit it, you liked it." Natsume said as he smirked.  
"Hmph!"

After Natsume and Mikan kissed, Mikan offered Natsume an Alice stone. "Here, it might not compare to what you gave me, but... It's the thought that counts, right?" Mikan smiled and handed him the stone.  
" This is more than enough." Natsume said as he smiled at Mikan.  
" And now, we share a special bond."  
"I love you, Mikan."  
"I love you too, Natsume." And once again, they kissed under the moonlight.

"Awww..." The girls mumbled.  
The boys on the other hand were patting Natsume's back and congratulating him. They received glares in return.  
"Oh, by the way Mikan-chan, you know what happened before that?"  
"What?"  
"I read Natsume's thoughts and his thought was, 'I wanna kiss her.' " "Woah."  
"You really thought of that?" Mikan turned to him.  
"Hn."  
"Natsume's obssessed with me! Hahaha" Koko soon joined her laughter, only to end up being burnt. Mikan nullified it and then put Youichi onto her lap.  
"So?"  
"It's so sweet." He said.  
" Yeah. I love Natsume so much." Youichi felt happy that Mikan loved Natsume so much.  
" 'Nii-chan, come here." Youichi motioned for him to lean closer.  
"What is it, Youichi?" "If you ever hurt Onee-chan, I'll make sure to make your life a living hell." He said.  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"I agree with him , Hyuuga. If you ever hurt the idiot, I will personally make your life a living hell in more ways you can imagine."  
"Tsk." He turned to Mikan who was talking to the other girls. He dragged her outside of the classroom and towards the Sakura tree. They both sat down and he wrapped his arms around her. Mikan looked up at him and smiled. She closed her eyes and the warm breeze swept past her. Natsume held her chin and made her look up at him and open her eyes.  
"I love you." He said and kissed her.  
"I love you too." She muttered as she gasped for breath.  
" Strawberries." He said as he wiped off her strawberry flavored lip gloss.  
" Eh?"  
"Strawberry shampoo, cologne, lip gloss, and don't forget the underwear pattern." He smirked.  
"Ugh, pervert."  
"Yeah, but I'm your pervert."  
"Yes, and you're my favorite one too." Mikan said as she smiled.


End file.
